When Ruka Snaps Back
by tienshii-no-tsubasa
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Hotaru was the victim and Ruka was the one blackmailing? Well, that's kind of what happened when Ruka had enough. My 1st fic. Some RxH. Rated T, just in case...
1. The Life of a Blackmailer's Victim

**When Ruka Snaps back**

Disclaimer: I do not own GA, no matter how much I want to.

* * *

"Damn that Imai…" 

A blonde boy sitting atop the giant mutated chick, Piyo, muttered. He panted. Piyo chirped.

"I've… lost her… yet… again..."

His body trembled, and then he collapsed on top of Piyo.

(Flashback, 30 minutes ago...)

"Bye, I'll see you later,"

"…Hn…"

Nogi Ruka waved his best friend goodbye as he opened the door to the Academy's stables. He walked in and quickly shuts it. He pressed his back to the door. His eyes flickered from left to right and vice versa. The sequence repeated itself a couple more times before he let out a huge sigh of relief. He latched the door before facing the seemingly empty stable once again.

He whistled.

A blast of shrill sound filled the stable. A rustle and a peep, a peep and a rustle. Then, all hell broke loose.

Animals rushed at him at all directions, surrounding him. They weren't attacking him, oh no... They were just smothering him, craving for his limited attention. And he welcomed them. He stroked and patted them, wispering words of kindness and fondness.

Then, he felt something wrong…

A few bright flashes blinded him. He yelled, stepped back and ...(Drum Rolls and Inhales sharply)...tripped over a rock.

He crashed down, arms flailing, onto crates of hay for the horses. (The hay didn't survive the impact (sniff) poor things...)

Hay was everywhere and Ruka was_...down_.

* * *

(Ruka's POV) 

I woke up, head spinning. I coughed up some hay. My head spun some more as I recalled the moments before I tripped.

That flash...

My head instantly turned to the direction of the flash.

Oh crap...

_**She**_ had installed her cameras back into the corner _again_. By again, I meant I ripped the last one out.

My head immediately turned to the other direction.

I had known _**her**_ for too long... Long enough to know her evil, and I mean **_evil_** , ways.

**And in the other corner, we have ... (Drum rolls) ... the** **Videocam**!!!

I was up in a flash. My face red, my heart pounding. Oh no, oh god no... she didn't... she didn't tape that... did she?

I quickly tore the, ugh, _videocam_, from the wall. I threw it to the ground and stomped on it. Hard.

A tape recording played, from the sound of it, I guess its hidden somewhere in the wall.

_"By the looks of it, I won. **Again**..."_

The recording played _**her**_ voice... her stoic voice.

_**Imai**_'s voice.

_"Oh and by the way, I sent the pictures and the videos of you hugging animals and being half naked-"_

I looked down.

**HOLY DIVINE MOTHER OF DUNG!!!**

My clothes were in tatters. What's worse is that...

**I WASN'T WEARING THE TATTERED UNIFORM!!!**

_"-to my lab where I can edit and sell them to your loyal fangirls and beloved animals. I expect you to be in my office tomorrow morning, where you will indulge in one of the most gruesome hardships known to man, if you want to save some of your photos, which I'm sure you will. So, in the mean time, as of now, ciao."_

The tape ended.

I gapped at the wall where the tape recorder was.

Then another question popped into my head...

_**How am I suppose to walk out of here without** :-_

_a) Appearing in the school paper's front page heading_

_b) Being ambushed by my crazy fangirls_

_c) Letting Imai take more pictures of me_

_d) Becoming the worst fashion statement of the year_

_e) Humiliating myself in front of Natsume_

_f) Being suspended by the principal_

_g) Making my animals stampeding me_

_h) Being laughed at in school_

_i) Having an even bigger fanclub_

_j) Embarassing myself in front of ...(gulp)... Mikan..._

But luckily, I already had a solution to this question when Imai played the same trick on me _last time_.

Yes, dear readers, it happened to me before, _twice _in fact.

Once, where the horrible things in the list above actually happened.

And twice, where I learnt my lesson, kept an extra stash of clothes in one of the barrels in the stables, and therefore avoiding the fate I had on the first time.

I quickly headed towards the barrel where I kept my spare uniforms.

I opened it via a small latch on top only to find that...

My uniform was gone...

And it was replaced by something, something hidieous, something...

**INHUMANE**


	2. And so this is how it came to be

**When Ruka Snaps back**

Disclaimer: I do not own GA, no matter how much I want to.

* * *

(Replay)

I quickly headed towards the barrel where I kept my spare uniforms.

I opened it via a small latch on top only to find that...

My uniform was gone...

And it was replaced by something, something hideous, something...

**INHUMANE**

* * *

A frilled, laced-up dress stood in its place. I know what you're thinking. 

"_Big deal, so what if it's like that? It's just a dress?!"_

Think again.

Keep that dress in your mind. Add poofed-up sleeves and ribbons. Then, picture it as an off-shoulder dress. And to top it off, it's _pink_.

Now, imagine _me_ wearing _**The Horror**_.

Shocking, isn't it?

But then again, if I think about it, it'll look cute on Sakura-san, wouldn't it?

I pondered about it for a minute. Boy, wouldn't she look gorgeous!

I put by hand on my cheek to cover my blush. And to my horror, I found myself…_**drooling.**_

Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts!

Hmm, how about I picture Imai wearing that?

Hah, that's such a laugh! Imai…wears that?! I bet she wouldn't even touch it!

But then, she _would _look sorta pretty in it…

Hah! Imai…pretty???!!! That **is** such a laugh!

Imai and pretty don't fit into a sentence unless it's, "Imai shot the pretty girl on her head, using her Baka gun."

Ah, I shouldn't dream so much.

Should I really wear _that_ or should I just go out _naked_?

Naked, sounds a really good option, right now…

I began to ponder about it as I watch the hay scattered on the ground…

THAT'S IT!!! HAY!!! YAY!!!

Wow…It rhymes…

But still… how am I supposed to keep the hay together?

Glue… I need glue…

And so begins my quest of looking for the necessary components for the thing I had in mind.

* * *

Five minutes later, I was holding an ugly, hand-made wig which I made from sticking hay together with saddle glue. 

To make it look presentable, I had combed it with a brush that one of the animals used.

I looked at my uniform in dismay. It was full of animal bites and scratches. Imai must've offered the animals some of my photos… I'm lucky they left my underwear intact.

I began to feel cold since I haven't worn the _thing_.

I slowly took the dress out from the barrel. I suppress a sob. It was downright ugly.

I had no choice.

And so begins my unlucky fortune of wearing the _thing_.

* * *

I tiptoed out of the stable. A one, a two, a one, a- 

_**FLASH!!! FLASH!!! FLASH!!!**_

"Took you long enough to get out of there, Nogi."

"_Wha_-?** IMAI**!!!"

(Hotaru's POV)

I suppress a grin as I look at him. How pathetic. But still, I can already hear the rabbits rolling in…

Tsk… The ugly wig is blocking his face. I took out one of my inventions.

**Invention 214-b: Ideal for making a gust of wind on a hot summer's day. Available for sale at 150 rabbits.**

Invention 214-b took a shape of an oversized electronic fan, which stood as tall as a fully-grown tree. I clicked a button. Invention 214-b blew. The wind was so strong it lifted Nogi's skirt and sent his wig flying.

"KYAAA!!!"

Man, he shouts like a girl.

I took more pictures.

I felt sorry for him so I switched Invention 214-b off. I know. (Sigh) I'm not exactly the sympatric type of person but…

Heh, he looks kind of cute right now.

Nogi had a dumbfounded expression on his face right now. His baby blue eyes are wide with curiousness and he brought his half-clenched right hand up to his chin while the other clutched innocently at his skirt.

I couldn't resist but to snap more pictures of him.

His eyes widened with horror, he brought his half-clenched fist up and shook it with rage.

"**IIIMMMAAAAIIII!!!**"

"Time to make an escape," I muttered as I hopped onto my duck scooter. I quickly sped away on my duck scooter with Ruka not far behind.

(Normal POV)

And so, dear readers, please use your imagination to imagine the cat-mouse-chase of the pair, which brings us to why our dear Ruka was so exhausted in the beginning.


	3. War is not an option

**When Ruka Snaps back**

Disclaimer: I do not own GA, no matter how much I want to.

* * *

(Replay) 

His eyes widened with horror, he brought his half-clenched fist up and shook it with rage.

"**IIIMMMAAAAIIII!!!**"

"Time to make an escape," I muttered as I hopped onto my duck scooter. I quickly sped away on my duck scooter with Ruka not far behind.

(Normal POV)

And so, dear readers, please use your imagination to imagine the cat-mouse-chase of the pair, which brings us to why our dear Ruka was so exhausted in the beginning.

* * *

"Mission Complete." 

"_Good, I've arranged a transportation for you to take you back to the academy's gates,"_

"Don't bother, I've got legs,"

"_Still as feisty as ever, eh? Kuro_-"

(Bzzzt)

(Natsume's POV)

I stared at the tiny communicater on top of my palm as I listened to the idiot. Keh. I closed my hand around it, burning it as I did. I opened my palm and stared at it again as the ashes floated to the ground, disintegrateing as the wind blew.

**Leave no trace of evidence.** That was what I learnt.

Besides, I was just a quarter of a mile away from the academy's gate. What does he take me for anyway? A cripple???

I jump onto the nearest tree, thinking about my mission.

Today's mission was a cinche. It was so easy, I didn't even had to use the mask. All I had to do was to escort some student away from the academy to a heavily armed car out of the premises. The student must've got scholarship or something, not that I care.

Thoughts swarmed inside my head as I jumped from one tree to another, approaching the academy as I did so.

After a while, I looked at my watch.

7.45 pm.

I saw the academy's gate. I put my hand into my pocket to take out my keys. My eyes widened as I took it out. The keychain was loose. And the key to my room wasn't there. I search my pocket again. No good.

There was a hole in my pocket.

I mentally cursed myself. I can't go back now. The academy wouldn't let me in after 8, unless I've got my pass. Which, I've, oh so _stupidly_, didn't bring. And Persona would be awaiting my return to the academy. He must be monitoring the academy's computers right now, looking at the tiny dot on the screen which shows my current location and screaming, "Oh, that's my sweet little kitty-boo!"

Blech.

I guess I'll have to crash in Ruka's room, for the mean time and ask the academy for another key tommorow morning.

I gave the guard a glare as I passed through the gate.

I jumped onto the first tree I saw after I passed through the gate.

Ruka might either be in his room right now, or running errands for _that **unspeakable woman**_.

Nontheless, I began my search for him.

Eh, isn't that Ruka right over there?

I felt my eyes widened a little. Ruka was unconcious, sprawled on the ground.

I sighed. This must've been _her_ doing again.

I carefully searched his pockets for his keys. He had a long day, best not to wake him up.

I stopped seaching when I felt him stirred a little, then went back to sleep. Gawd, I feel like a thief.

Ah, found it.

I pocketed his keys. Then, I slung Ruka over his shoulder. Boy, he needs a diet.

I heard him groan a little.

"I...Imai...revenge..."

I smirked.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Natsume gently laid Ruka down on his bed.

As if on cue, Ruka's eyes immediately flew open.

"W-where am I? Na...Natsume???"

Ruka tried to bend his body forward but unfortunately, Natsume's head was in the way...

A sickening thud filled the room as their heads collided.

"Owww..."

"Your head's not the only one hurtin', Ruka"

"Sorry 'bout that."

"So, you were saying stuff in your sleep..."

"Stuff like what?"

"Stuff like, 'Die, Imai, Die!', 'Revenge...", "You're gonna pay,'. Well, you know, stuff like _that_,"

"Oh, well she's gone too far _this_ time..."

"What did she do?"

And so, Ruka told Natsume about his series of unfortunate events after the akward dialog.

* * *

"Remind me to buy a photo,"

"It's not funny, Natsume. I can't take it anymore, I just-"

"Can't?"

"Yeah,"

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Revenge, prepare yourself. We're going to war..."


	4. Operation Ice Queen Infiltration

**When Ruka Snaps back**

Disclaimer: I do not own GA, I'm just here to torture the characters.

* * *

(Replay) 

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Revenge, prepare yourself. We're going to war..."

* * *

"Why '_we'_?" 

"You don't expect me to do it alone, do ya?"

"But why me?"

"Cause you're a Dangerous Ability _Elite_, whose alice nearly surpasses Persona's,"

"Thanks for the compliment, but to go against Imai, you need more than just me, you'll need an army of Elites,"

"I know, that's why I need all the help I can get,"

Natsume sighed in defeat.

"Ya don't get it, do ya?"

"No, should I?"

"Nevermind. So, whatcha plan on doin'?"

* * *

**(Somewhere near the Academy Dorm for Girls, On top of a tree, 6.24 a.m.)**

The trees rustled. A binocular poked out somewhere between two branches.

"This is Hyuuga, in position. Requesting for further instructions. Over."

"Roger that, Hyuuga. Stay in posistion 'till you see Ice Queen. Over."

"But I can't see her, Dammit!"

Something sizzled, a branch fell down from a tree

* * *

**(Hotaru's three starred bedroom, 6. 26 a.m)**

Hotaru didn't even turn her head as the branch fell.

_"Amatuers, what the hell do they think they're doing?"_

She turned her head to Mikan who's currently looking at her in interest.

Hotaru mused at how she woke Mikan up. It was a near impossible job, but hey, who is she?

She's Imai. Imai Hotaru.

"Um, Hotaru-chan, I'm awake now, so what do I do?" Mikan asked her curiously.

"We get ready for school. I'll be using the bathroom, so please change here."

"But-"

"I don't wan't to be infected by your idiot germs."

"HOTARU, YOU MEANIE!!!"

The bathroom door slamed. There was a click, indicating the locking of the door.

Mikan sighed and prepared to change.

But she didn't know 2 things:-

1) Two boys who has a crush on her, are lurking outside.

2) She was stripping right in front of the window...which she obviously forgot to close.

* * *

**(Somewhere near the Academy Dorm for Girls, On top of a tree, 6.25 a.m.)**

**_TWACK!!!_**

"Ooowww..."

"Serves you right, you almost revealed our location. Over."

"What? But the damn branch was blocking my view."

"So? You could've brush the branch away gently. Over."

"And then get the branch whip right back into my face after I let go? Pshaw right."

"It was just a suggestion. Over."

"Um, Ruka?"

"What? Over."

"Why do you keep saying Over?"

"Cause the soldiers always say it in war?"

"Yeah, when they were using **walkie talkies."**

The twowere sitting on a branch, which Natsume in front and Ruka behind him in a single file. Both were obviously irritated at each other and Natsume was especially annoyed since Ruka had smacked on the head, so annoyed that he forgot the most important point in spying, which is keeping quiet.

"Shh, something moved."

Natsume, due to the training of missions, immediately focused his binoculars to the window.

"What the-?'

His beloved Mikan was standing in front of the window and taking off her clothes. Fortunately, her back was to the window.

Natsume's eyes popped out straight away.

"What? let me see.'

Ruka grabed the binoculars, balanced it on his nose and focused it.

**_"HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

The birds flew. The tree shook. And once again, another branch cracked and fell.

Unfortunately, again, Ruka and Natsume was on that branch.

Fortunately, it wasn't a-long-way-down-enough-to-kill-you .

Unfortunately, yet again, it was a-long-way-down-enough-to-break-a-few-bones.

* * *

**(Hotaru's three starred bedroom, 6. 32 a.m)**

Mikan looked out of the window.

"Was it my imagination or was it Ruka who just screamed?"

* * *

**(Somewhere near the Academy Dorm for Girls, On top of a tree, 6.53 a.m.)**

Ruka and Natsume was back on another branch, which they made sure it was thicker this time.

They were looking for a strurdy branch while having a very lengthy quarrel/conversation consisting of very rude words and is to lengthy for me to add.

"Right, no surprises this time,"

"Right, we're not going to jump off a branch this time."

"Right, we're all ready and have Natsume's perverted mentality this time." Ruka said confidently.

Natsume look at ruka. Ruka shrugged.

"What?"

"Nevermind, let's just continue watching," Natsume deduce.

"Yeah, we need to know the ice Queen's weakness."

"Yeah."

* * *

What they didn't know is that Hotaru and Mikan had already gone to school early and Hotaru won't be coming back for the night because she's having a sleepover in Mikan's room that night.

And to top it off, they even forgot that there was school.

* * *

(Preview/Sneakpeak of the next chapter)

"Had a nice day, yesterday?"

"What happened to you? You cut school yesterday!"

"Oh trust me, Mikan. you don't wan't to know..."

"That's it! You can help us! You know her deepest and darkest secrets!"

(Please be informed that these quotes may or may not come out in the next chapter. And furthermore, are all jumbled up and not in order.)


	5. I want to know your secrets

**When Ruka Snaps back**

Disclaimer: I do not own GA, I'm just here to torture the characters.

* * *

(Replay) 

What they didn't know is that Hotaru and Mikan had already gone to school early and Hotaru won't be coming back for the night because she's having a sleepover in Mikan's room that night.

And to top it off, they even forgot that there was school.

* * *

The next day... 

Natsume and Ruka trudged through the classroom with a weary expression on their faces. They were so tired they weren't even standing up straight. They even had eyebags under their eyes.

Sumire bounded up to them to give her usual (useless) greeting.

"Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun, Good morn-**Aaaaaahhhhhh!!! ZOMBIES**!!!"

Something burned.

"**Aaaahhhhhhh, my hair, my hair**!!!!!"

Both of them continued walking towards their seats which were at the back of the room. On the way, they passed Hotaru.

"Had a nice day, yesterday?" she whispered almost barely heard, her face bearing a smirk.

Both of them suppressed a shudder and continued walking as if they didn't hear her.

When they finally reached their destination, they plopped down on the chair and were dozing off as soon as their butts touched the seat.

_It was at that moment, disaster struck..._

"Ohaiyo, minna-san!!!"

_And it came in the form of a girl..._

"Ohaiyo," greeted some of the students.

_An annoying girl..._

She greeted Hotaru with an almost sucessful hug but was stopped in time by the infamous baka gun.

_A super annoying girl..._

She bounded up to Ruka's and Natsume's seats.

_Who just **had** to have a super annoying voice..._

"Ohayo, Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun."

_And comes with the name..._

"What happened to you two? You cut School yesterday!"

_Mikan._

The duo was so tired, they didn't reply or look at her. Although, unfortunately, they weren't tired enough to blush.

"Oh trust me, Mikan.. You don't wan't to know..."

Both the boy's heads jerked up at the oh too familiar voice. The voice of that devil's spawn. The voice of that...that...

Kokoro Yome.

"Hiya, guys. She stomped you guys pretty hard this time, huh?" Koko said with a smile evident on his face.

"Huh? Who stomped you guys pretty hard? Tell me! Tell me!"

That was all they could take. Ruka was thinking of 100 ways on how to torture Koko in the most gruesome ways possible with animals while Natsume was thinking which way would Koko taste better: Fried or _roasted_? Or maybe just 4th degree burns?

Koko must've obviously read their minds because he quickly turned around while shuddering.

Mikan, puzzled at Koko's actions, directed her questions at the duo instead.

"What happened? C'mon, it can't be that bad? right?"

Natsume couldn't contain himself any longer so he did the only thing he was good at and that was...

Natsume pinched the edge of her skirt and lifted it up.

...being a pervert.

"Strawberry prints, huh? Didn't know you like these babyish prints..."

Natsume smirked victoriously.

"**Ichigo-kara**."

Mikan was shaking now. Shaking real violently.

**_"NATSUME, YOU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

As if on cue, Mr. Narumi stepped in.

"Hello, everyone.Oh my goodness, is something wrong, Mikan?"

**"Mr. Narumi!!!"**

In a blink of an eye, Mikan was hugging him, crying her trademark waterfall tears.

"_**Now I'll never get married**_!!!"

"Oh, well...''

* * *

(Time Skip) 

After school...

Natsume and Ruka were the last ones in the classroom, other than Kokoro. Maybe that was because Natsume and Ruka was pining Kokoro onto the wall.

Oh yeah, did I mention that both of them were shouting at him.

"**What the hell were ya doing, Yome**???!!!"

"You could've given us away, Koko..."

Poor Kokoro was scared of of his wits by the two boys. Natsume was unleashing his fury by shouting at the top of his voice while Ruka was maintaining his anger, although his thoughts were pretty much flipping through the book of 100 ways on how to torture Koko in the most gruesome ways possible with animals, again.

Kokoro Yome put up a pretty good front though.

"You know that you can't hurt me..." Koko said while mentally preventing himself from shaking too much.

"And why is that?" Natsume snarled.

"I'll spill all your deepest, darkest secrets, your dreams, nightmares, your crushes..." Koko smirked nervously while counting them off his fingers.

"Well Koko, I don't think you can do that if you suffer brain damage..."

"Burns..."

"Loss of Limbs..."

"Permanent Physical Scars..."

"Permanent Mental Scars..."

"Eternal Torment..."

"Been Eaten..."

"Dissolved into thin air, Persona _did_ owe me a favour, you know..."

"Oh, did he? You must've done something good, then..."

"That's beside the point,"

"Right, oh and Koko, you wouldn't be able to do anything when you're _dead_, **right**?" Ruka said while smiling sweetly.

Koko gulped.

"Look guys, I promise I won't tell anyone about your secrets and stuff. You know what, how about I tell you about everyone elses secrets, huh? Please, I'm begging you just, please, don't hurt me!!! I'll promise to do anything you wan't..."

Koko said all that in one breath.

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks, but we'll pass." He conjured up a flame.

"No, wait!"

Ruka stopped by standing in between him and Koko.

"You said you know _everyone's_ secrets, right?"

Koko nodded nervously.

"Can you tell us a certain someone's secrets?"

* * *

(Author's notes)

That's the end of another chapter.

Please, can whoever's reading this, give me an idea of what to put in for you-know-who's secrets?

Thanks.


	6. Tales of breakins and bras

**When Ruka Snaps back**

Disclaimer: I do not own GA, I just torture the characters.

* * *

(Replay)

"You said you know _everyone's_ secrets, right?"

Koko nodded nervously.

"Can you tell us a certain someone's secrets?"

* * *

"Oh no, I know what you're thinking. Sorry guys, I can't tell you _that person's_ secrets."

Natsume cocked an eyebrow.

"And why not?"

" 'cause _that person _will kill me, for sure."

"Okay then, bye-bye. We'll miss you."

Natsume relighted his flaming ball of fire.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell, I'll tell!"

Ruka held Natsume back.

"Secrets, _please_."

"She's afraid of roaches, she sleeps with a teddy bear named boo-boo every night, she has a notebook, of which she writes different ways on how to humiliate people, she also have a **diary**."

"A diary?" Natsume asked.

"A diary?!" Ruka exclaimed.

"A diary." Koko confirmed.

"Oh, this will be interesting..."

Ruka rubbed his hands together in glee.

* * *

"Right, so we wait for her to leave her room and then sneak in to read that diary of hers." Ruka planned.

"Won't we miss school?" Natsume asked innocently.

Ruka whacked him in the back of the head.

"Of course we will, you ninny!"

Natsume glared at him.

"Aren't you outta character here?"

"So are you."

"Nevermind."

"Whatever. This is going to be worth it in the end."

Ruka rubbed his hands in a greedy way with an extremely scary expression on his face.

"_Way _outta character." Natsume muttered.

* * *

"Hey, you think she left yet?"

"I think so..."

"Idiot! You're a trained secret agent!" Ruka yelled while whacking Natsume's head with a Harisen.

"OWOWOWOW!!"

"Okay. Let's try this again. Do you think she left the building?" Ruka tried in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, Sir, Yes!"

"Good."

Ruka took a rope out of his backpack. He twirled it round and round. Then, he lassoed it on a corner, on top of the roof.

"Whoa, where did you learn how to do that?"

"I don't know. Must be a secret hidden skill I have."

Both of them climbed onto the rope and slid down.

* * *

"Whoa. So this is how her room looks like from the inside..." Ruka mused.

"Yeah.. Hey! Check this out." Natsume said.

He reached into Hotaru's wardrobe and pulled out a white-coloured bra.

"It's a slingshot!" Natsume exclaimed.

He pulled at a brastrap.

"Moron. That isn't a slingshot, that's a holster. Look, see."

Ruka took the bra away and turned it inside out. He pointed at the cups.

"Nah. How stupid can you get! That's the place where you put the ammo for the slingshot." argued Natsume.

"Then, what about those metallic clippy thingies at the back. Aren't those suppose to hold it against your waist?"

"No, you're suppose to sling it across your shoulder like this!"

Natsume grabbed the bra back and clip on in his shoulder.

"Hey, they are more of these things in here." Ruka shouted excitedly.

He oulled out another bra from the wardrobe. It was a shocking red.(Hey, what's hotaru doing with a red bra?)

"Cool. There are different colours."

Ruka held the bra against the light and look at it in wonder.

"Maybe it's suppose to be fashionable." Natsume shrugged. "Hey, are there any black ones?'

He dropped the white bra and reached into the wardrobe for more.

* * *

(10 minutes later)

"Look, kitty ears!" Ruka pointed at the blue bra strapped acrossed his head.

"Hey, I have pointy butts!" Natsume smiled at the green bra fastened on his botttom.

Both of them collapse in laughter on a large pile of bras.

They waved their hands and feet and made snow angels.

"Sigh. Imai sure makes great inventions." Ruka said dreamily.

"If she sells them, I'd be the first in line for these babies." Natsume grinned and picked up a bra.

"Yeah... These holsters are great, aren't they?" Ruka smiled.

Natsume frowned.

"They are slingshots."

Ruka's smile disapeared.

"Noooo, they are holsters."

"Nuh-uh, they are sling shots."

"Hols-ters."

"S-ling-shots."

"Holsters.''

"Slingshots.''

''Holsters."

"Slingshots!"

"Holsters!"

"SLINGSHOTS!"

"HOLSTERS!"

"Bras."

Both of them stopped argueing and look at the speaker. It was Hotaru.

They dropped the bras like it was on fire.

"Bras?" Both of them echoed.

Ruka was thinking something along the lines of,"_So these are the infamous bras?!_"

Natsume was thinking,"_No wonder they looked so familiar.''_

"I knew that" both of them said at the same time.

"Sure you do. That was why both of you were screaming about holsters and slingshots while holding _my _bras." Hotaru growled.

Both of them winced.

"I went into the classroom today and you guys weren't there. I dismissed that thought because you guys skipping class was not unatural. Then, that baka(mikan) left one of her ribbons back here. It was early so i figured, why not? Then, as I was walking along the corridor. I heard two idiots yelling about holsters and slinghots. Those two sounded suspiciously like you two, so i thought that would make nice blackmail pictures. So, as i rushed towards those voices, I realised that it came fom my room. When I unlocked the door, guess what I saw?" Hotaru said in a dangerous calm.

Both of them gulped and shook their heads.

"I...saw...''Hotaru was shaking in anger.

Both of them edged closer to the window.

"...two...ahos..." She was doing a good job suppressing her anger.

The window was getting closer now.

"..._a-arguing_.." She was shaking real violently now.

Almost there...

"...ab...out..." She was having difficulty talking now.

A little bit more...

"..._my_..." Her voice is so low and she is shaking so badly that you may think she is having a seizure. Heck, she probrably is.

The window sill's in reach now...

"**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!**"

Too late.

* * *

(One month later)

"Aww.. cheer up guys. The doctor says you can walk in another 3 months or so." Mikan said while fluffing up Ruka's pillow.

"Yeah, don't look so sad. In another month, you may even be able to talk." Koko grinned.

He pat Natsume's heavily bandaged hand lightly. Natsume screamed silenty.

"Oh, my poor Natsume and Ruka. I'm going to look after you guys and let you sample every dish I make.'' Sumire simpered.

"What did you make?" Nonoko asked.

"Caramelized liver with ginger and durian."

Ruka and Natsume looked at each other. Their looks obviously says "Help me!"

"Oh! Look at them! They can turn their heads even when the doctor says they can only do that after three weeks!" Exclaimed Anna.

"I pity them. Must be hard to move around in those full body casts" Mochu said while shaking his head.

"Yeah? Well, it was their fault they made Imai so mad...'' Kitsuneme said bitterly.

"Ooh ooh, let's sign their casts!" Mr. Narumi gigled.

* * *

Moral of story: Don't make Imai angry.

(Author's musings)

Thank you for those wonderful reviews. Please R&R.

Sorry for the late submission.

And please tell me whether to continue this story or just leave it like that.


	7. I'm SO not giving up!

Disclaimer: I do not own GA. I just want to torture the characters.

* * *

"Doesn't it feel so goood to get outta those casts?" Natsume said while stretching his arms.

"Doesn't it feel so goood to plan for more revenge?" Ruka did this evil grin.

Natsume shuddered.

"Duuude.... Get over it." He patted Ruka's shoulder.

"Ain't gonna happen." Ruka deadpanned. "Now lookie here," he pointed at a piece of paper.

"It says _'Get Revenge'_. So?" Natsume shrugged.

"Don't you get it?" Ruka exclaimed with this crazed look in his eyes. "This is our Master Plan,"

He laughed histerically.

"**_Gua ha! Gua Ha! GUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!! HA!_**"

Natsume flipped the paper over. There was nothing else written on it.

"Hoo boy..." Natsume sighed.

* * *

(Natsume's POV)

Ruka's gone coo coo.

He's nuts.

I can still hear him laughing like an idiot.

Oh Why? WHY?! Why did I have to lose my Room Key? Why?!

Because of that, I have to wait a whole week for them to remake my key.

Because of that, I have to room in with Ruka, the Guy-Who's-Mentally-Obssesed-With-Avenging-His-Ego, for seven days.

Gawd.

It's 2 in the morning and I can still hear him laughing. In his sleep.

Not only that.

He wrote a lame-assed plan on how to get revenge.

A plan consisting of only two words.

I can't sleep.

I might as well make use of my time doing something that will help us in _not_ getting killed.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Natsume got up, walked to the table and began writing.

* * *

(5.30 am)

"_HAH! _**I knew it! _I JUST KNEW IT!!!_**" Ruka screamed early in the morning.

"...Knew...what.....?" Natsume yawned, heavy eyebags under his eyes.

"The Plan. THE GLORIOUS PLAN!" Ruka laughed again. **"IT IS**** COMPLETE!!!"**

"How?" Natsume faked.

"**I PRAYED TO GOD. _AND HE ANSWERED!!!!"_** Ruka screeched. "**_HE_ GAVE US A PLAN!!!! MUAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"**

"Oh, for crying out loud..." Natsume planted his face back into the pillow.

* * *

(At school)

"OHAIYO, MINNA-SAN!" Mikan shouted.

"Ohaiyo, Mikan." They chorused in reply.

"Eh-hehehehehe.... Ohaiyo....Mikan....hehehee...." Ruka greeted real creepily.

Mikan looked at him, scared.

Hotaru came to the rescue.

"You sound like a freakin' Hentai. Nogi." She said stoically.

"Ehehehe...It doesn't matter....You will pay...." Ruka said wide eyed to Hotaru. "Yesss....You will....Paaayyyy...."

"Don't you think he looks like something out of 'The Exorcist'?" Mochi whispered to Kitsuneme.

"Eep. Man, that's scary...." Kokoro Yome shuddered.

Kitsuneme turned to the front of the room.

"Here comes Permy," He said. "I wonder where's Natsume?"

Kokoro Yome pondered about it.

"Hmmm...According to Ruka's thoughts, Natsume was so stunned by the ingeniuty of 'The Plan' that he passed out and didn't wanna wake up..." he frowned.

Sumire interrupted their conversation by screaming.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" **

She fainted.

"That probably happened to Natsume when he saw that Ruka transformed into an insane psychopath," Mochu said while pointing to Sumire.

The three of them shook their heads in pity.

* * *

(Preview)

The Master Plan! What is it?! What is sooooo good that it will topple Hotaru from her reign of terror? What is "IT"???!!!!

Find out in the Next Chapter! :P

Oh! And remember, Read And Review!

Till next time!


End file.
